


But that there's no you,except in my dreams tonight

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Dark Paradise [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Forced Pregnancy, Milking, OOC, Other, Oviposition, Physical Transformation, Tentacle Rape, injection, pinhead - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *S03E13坠崖后背景*触手奸威尔*产卵/产乳/肉体改造/巨雷简介：在和汉尼拔相拥坠崖之后，威尔满身是伤地在海岸上醒来，他没有找到汉尼拔，但奇怪的异形生物发现了他。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dark Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	But that there's no you,except in my dreams tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 请阅读tag.巨雷。

一些沙子卡在眼角和睫毛间隙里，但嘴唇上更多，细小的黄黑色沙子靠着血液糊在了整张脸上，只想全部清理干净，威尔慢慢睁开眼睛，用手指抠着沙滩，抓住一把沙子扒开，目前对自己身体的控制还未完全恢复，全身各处的伤口稍一动弹便会重新流血，他最好小心点，尤其是脖子上的刀伤，他甚至能感觉到肌肉和血管断开，他为什么还没死……

他凝视蓝白色的张弦月，漆黑的夜幕没有一片云，只有明亮的月亮，像是天堂之门高挂在天际。自己的身体如此沉重，海浪一波波刷过他的四肢时，就像自己仍然在海里漂浮，威尔闭上眼睛，几乎可以回忆起自己在半昏半醒间仍然悬浮着，月光穿过海水，照在水面下自己和汉尼拔的身体上。

接下来的时间他要在这里浪费自己剩下的生命吗？威尔苦笑，强撑着自己支起来，伤口重新溢出的鲜血让他有一些惊慌，这样下去支撑不了多久。他就此作罢，用左胳膊肘将上身稍微撑起来些，但只能是让他四处张望得更远一点——和自己一起坠崖的汉尼拔·莱克特在哪里？在摔进海里的那一刻，他们也仍然紧紧相拥，即便水流冲荡，威尔也很难想象他们会因此而散开。

汉尼拔一定也在附近，好歹他的尸体要在，然而威尔没有找到他，是否他被抛弃了？他不这么认为，这种可能性几乎是零。

威尔重新躺了下去，这附近了无人烟，要去寻求帮助，恐怕自己坚持不到那时候就已经因为失血死在半路，或许他可以先用自己的衣物做一些简单的加压止血措施，威尔打定主意把身上的衬衫脱下来。由于战斗布料已经有了不少大裂缝，轻松地就被扯成了布条，上面浓烈的血腥气和鲜红的血迹还很新鲜，威尔把布条在自己的脖子和腰部缠了几圈扎紧，布条不够用了又把自己的半条裤管给扯了下来，以给小腿包扎。

又休息了一会威尔才铆足劲爬起来，他仔细留意四周可能有的脚印，但即便是浪没有拍打到的地方，威尔也没有发现什么痕迹，他和汉尼拔把彼此弄丢了，这事恐怕是真的。

“蠢蛋……嗯……”威尔小声嘀咕，不知道是骂谁。

忽然他听到窸窸窣窣的声响，像沙子流动的声音，他没工夫顾及这些小细节，把握剩下的每一分每一秒才重要，想必眼下汉尼拔也在努力求生，或者他干脆已经葬身海底或者在海岸上丧命了也说不定，威尔轻哼了一声，那也不错，世上又少了一个恶魔。

什么东西在自己裸露的腿上弄得他很痒，威尔将视线下移，看到一节蛇一样的玩意，夜间蛇行更加频繁，这是威尔小时候陪父亲修理汽船时得到的知识：如果附近有森林，不要在晚上的海边生火，也不要久留，爬行动物们喜欢温暖的东西，当你惊恐反抗，它们就要认为你在攻击而咬伤你，致你于死地。

有一条蛇在他的腿上，威尔冻住了，不知道自己应该怎么办，但它越来越往上攀爬，看来并不准备离开这是非之地，威尔借着月光想看清楚蛇头的位置，也许他能把它抓住丢开……他紧张地等待一圈圈缠绕的蛇露出它的头部，然而却只看到它光秃秃的尖尾巴。这条蛇有可能先把尾巴缠上他的腿吗？

有什么不对劲，威尔咽了一口口水，转过头去看它究竟是什么东西，于是从沙子下钻出来的这条触手让他完全陷入了迷惑，他以为是被埋在沙子底下的章鱼，但这根本不可能，只可能是某些被涨潮弄到岸上的腔肠动物之类。威尔放心了许多，至少他不用担心被咬了。

他弯腰伸出手就要把这节触手拉开，但没等他抓住这条生物，更响的一声从附近的沙子里破土而出，威尔正回过神去看发生了什么，便被几条类似的触手抓住右手手臂和剩下的那条腿，拉倒在了地上，伤口被重新牵扯，透过布料溢出血液来。

“什么？！”威尔奋力挣扎，但触手的捆绑却越来越紧，逐渐比自己的扎的绑带要紧了，失血带来的后果正在逐步夺走威尔的力气，但触手的缠绕并不因为威尔的放弃抵抗而有任何松懈的迹象。

这绝对不是地球上会有的生物才对，如果有，一定有新闻报道——除非，每一个遭遇了它的人都死了，也没有太多可靠的目击者证实。威尔想到了蒙古蠕虫，也许沙子下面有一张长满尖牙的血盆大口，这些触手捕获了他，马上要将他送进嘴里。比起被这种怪物无声无息吃掉，不如被食人魔做成一桌好菜，更有价值。

触手经过的地方变得痒痛，就像被某些灌木丛里的虫子咬了，然而比起想用手使劲挠，威尔却觉得放着不管更舒服，黏腻的液体在触手内侧分泌出来，濡湿威尔的身体，把长裤的布料也溶解了，看来它对非有机的物质有分解能力，这会给海洋污染做贡献的。如果它不吃人，人类一定会给它评个奖。

现在他连底裤都不剩了，威尔愤怒地趴在沙滩上，被这些触手缠绕住自己的四肢，然后撑起在空中，所有动作挣扎的支点都没了。伤口被死死勒住，反倒给他一些生存的时间，然而这时候，多活一秒两秒也没有什么意义了。一条触手用它的尖端凑到威尔的嘴边，在下唇溜过，猝不及防从嘴角伸进他的嘴里，威尔要被它的腥臭气味和粗壮的刺探弄到呕吐了。愤怒鼓舞了他。

他恨恨咬了下去，就像之前汉尼拔用牙齿咬开 _龙_ 的脖子那样，决断而凶狠，触手断在他的嘴里，没有骨头似的的硬疙瘩，喷溅出的汁液喷洒在脑袋上，然后他窃笑着把嘴里的动东西吐到一边，张着嘴让剩下的液体流出嘴里，又吐了一口污浊的汁液。

这一野蛮行为很大地激怒了触手生物，断掉的那一条飞快地重新长出来，缠住他的脖子，溶化了他捆着的布料，粘液浸入伤口，威尔感到奇异的温暖，断开的肌肉似乎在逐渐复原，如果它要吃掉自己，为什么要治疗自己？还是说，它不是要吃掉自己？没等威尔多高兴一会，两根细小的触手伸到了臀缝里，他一惊，触手们突进他的身体，在穴内浅浅地刺探，不舒服地润滑着入口的位置。

所以它不是要吃掉他，而是强奸他？威尔精神抖擞，怎么会有这种色情生物！然而想得更深一点，似乎只有人类和极少数高等动物会拿性交单纯取乐，绝大多数生物是为了繁衍后代。比起是被玩弄，它出于种族繁衍的目的操自己更有可能，威尔惊慌失措地想用手抓住身体上的触手，摆脱这种情况，但他的动作就像是在太空站航空舱里做的，完全没有任何精准度和力度。

威尔的身体在触手的控制下向下斜去，失去平衡，那两条触手用力拉开一道口子，将紧实小穴强迫开启，“不——”威尔感觉到一个吸盘口沿着会阴穴外，他以为这玩意要进入他的身体了，他真的会撕裂的，毋庸置疑，但他松了一口气，因为它只是吸在了外面。

然后一些胶状物通过那个口子输进了威尔的小穴里面，什么东西进去了，滑滑的，粘稠而滚烫，随着注入的增加，身体里面变得又热又躁，脑子里面滋啦啦像是火堆上冒出的火花，“不要再放进去了——”威尔刚求完一句，两条细小的触手便袭上了胸部，卷住他的两颗乳头开始摩擦拉扯，用尖端的树突状分叉折磨着他的乳头顶部，中央的吸盘随即吸住了他，威尔颤抖了一下，被这种尖锐的快感弄得疯狂。

他想起小时候在海岸边无聊的散步，退潮后，那些藏在石头凹陷缝隙的拇指大小的海葵，他喜欢把自己的手指伸过去逗它们，被那些微小的触手和吸盘抓住指腹，自己再故意提起手指，那感觉有点怪，但这毕竟是难得的玩具。小时候他没有零花钱，父亲把所有的钱拿来支持生活和儿子的教育，当然不可能有什么玩具，大多数时候威尔只是偷偷看着班上其他人炫耀自己的新玩具，至于自己在各种各样的人面前有多无聊他没那么在乎。他必须早一点学会安慰自己，隐藏自己的欲望，而他做到了。

一根内侧布满小吸盘的粗壮触手攥着他的阴茎不放，同时穴口的触手停止了润滑，但打开他小穴的细小触手没有移动，威尔呜咽着，被几只小触手伸进嘴里乱搅，嘴被撑开而无法再一次闭合咬断他们，粘液与口水在他的下巴上和血液糊成一团，和着沙子，有一根触手伸进了他的喉咙里，蠕动钻探，弄得威尔无法呼吸，他想用手把触手从喉咙里抓出来，但他只能是想想罢了，在他窒息的边缘，阴茎上的吸盘触手攀缘着，用力吸着不放，在敏感的龟头上尤为在意，其他的触手揉擦着海绵体，快感在胯部疯狂堆积。

威尔干呕着，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他被这样蹂躏了一会，喉咙里的触手终于放过了自己，结束了报复，威尔咳嗽着骂骂咧咧，下体火辣辣的感觉还没有任何停止的迹象，乳头按摩也没有结束，威尔喘着气把自己的呼吸找回来，趁着这时候，一根粗壮的触手穿过他的两腿间向他的上身而来，刻意摆在威尔眼前，它的头部像严重的孢疹病人的手臂，充满夸张的红色的凸起，而体部则让威尔想起那些被虐杀受害者的淡粉色的肠子。这样的东西要插进自己的身体里吗？至少威尔知道，如果它敢靠近他的嘴边，他不介意咬断它。

它退回去，沾着从威尔打开小穴里流出来的润滑液蹭着会阴摩擦着穴缘，“呃呃……”威尔的双臂被束缚在背后，双腿被张开到极限，夸张触手的头部在威尔急促呼吸的间隙一鼓作气冲进了身体里，“啊——”触手在里面粗鲁地突进，挤开内部的血肉，在充盈润滑液的浸泡下进入到通道的尽头，威尔痛苦地低吼，眼泪不受控制地从泪腺往外冒，这并不是被刀捅的那样的疼痛，他没有想起龙插在他脖子里的刀，他想起了汉尼拔插在他肚子上的那把刀。

现在和未来他会永远记得汉尼拔在那个晚上插进他肚子里的那把刀，割开他的皮肤、脂肪，几乎碰到内脏，血流止不住地从身体里涌出来……血淋淋的阿比盖尔躺在地上，痉挛着，凝视着他，他直视她的死亡。

触手在身体里像一根管子横冲直撞，他昨天下午的最后一顿饭要是没有消化早就给吐出来了，头部疱疹状的凸起故意在每次冲击里碾过前列腺的位置，一次比一次更有力、更快，他在这样反反复复的碰撞里逐渐失去力气，快感在阴茎表现得太明显，聪明的吸盘触手和小触手们不知好歹地挑逗阴囊和阴茎，逼得勃起越来越厉害，威尔向来对自己的小兄弟没什么不满意的，倒是自己比较对不起它，他上一次给它找点安慰，还是因为玛格特把他骗上了床。

仿佛偷看到威尔的内心想法，一根飞机杯似的触手从龟头往下吸入了他的阴茎，温暖而柔软地包裹着它的柱身，威尔一边被操着，一边又操着别的东西，奇妙的背德感让他兴奋起来，触手吸吮着，每一下都像是试图他精囊储存的精液给吸出来似的用力，屁股里面的冲刺更加刺激，前后夹击之下，威尔很快就缴械投降，配合着吸吮的瞬间射了。

这是结束吗？威尔在心里想。无论是什么生物，性交总是以一方或双方的高潮结尾，然而，触手生物在穴内尽管停住，但并没有拔出去的迹象，阴茎和乳头上的触手也没有松懈，只是动作更缓慢柔和，像是安慰，“放我走……”威尔试探着请求。实话说，这些年他从和汉尼拔相处这件事上学到很多，比如学会巧妙地利用求饶和妥协。示弱就像收回拳头，以打出更强的一击。

触手把他放了下来，而不是像之前那样把他束缚在空中，威尔舒了口气，反应过来时惊讶地发现自己身上的伤口竟然全都已经愈合，只有粉红色的伤痕还没有完全消失，他心里有那么一点点感激，但是想到自己受到的耻辱，这点感激马上便化为了灰烬，“我想如果……我们都得到了自己想要的东西……”威尔艰难地爬起来，那些液体对身体的催情效果还完全没有消失以至于他双腿发软，他只能慢慢走，而不是拔腿就跑。

“不——”当触手重新缠绕上威尔的脚踝时，不妙的预感袭上心头，威尔没有记性，用手去扫开那些触手，但触手比他灵活的多，躲避开手臂的攻击，而又像之前那样捆绑住了他，将他的上身固定在沙滩上，动弹不得，下身则被打开推平，拢在腰的两侧，他的性器被完全展露在外。

他的嘴被打开，几根柔软的触手从他的脑后捆住了他的嘴，下颌被撑得酸痛，然后两根长着针一般长长尖刺的触手来到了胸部附近，那就像是手术台上拿着麻醉针的医生，尖细的冷光在月光下让人胆寒，威尔扭动身体想要挣扎，他大叫着，却变成嗷嗷的怪声，束缚他的触手则扣得更紧，针头倾斜着靠近还没恢复平静的乳头，瞄准顶部乳腺通道的小孔扎了进去，针管深入内部，某种汁液微量地注射了进去，很快便让平平的乳房鼓胀到该性别所能做到的极限，威尔愤怒得要炸开了，他是什么产不出奶的乳牛吗？如果被他逮到机会反抗，他要咬断每一根触手丢进海里喂鱼。

注射完成后那两根异形触手便离开了，威尔眼睁睁看着自己的乳头发红发胀，就像一颗风干的蔓越莓泡进了水里，重新饱满起来，它们大得像女人的乳头，鼓起的乳房也像是要产出乳汁似的，自己变成这样让威尔觉得恶心，他确实曾经非常渴望有自己的孩子，但是那并不意味着他想变成女人来生一个。没有性化的意思，单纯只是……威尔懊恼地呜咽着，乳头似乎真的要分泌乳汁了。

那根疱疹状的触手重新来到了小穴附近，已经被撑开过一次的小穴现在没有任何抵抗意味，反而自作主张期待着被闯入，身体里不断蠕动的内壁也在表达着同样的意思，全然不顾大脑恨铁不成钢的司令官。这霎时，威尔决定放弃抵抗，这情况看下去是不可能挽救什么了，催情物质让他失去力气，而束缚又那么完美，抵抗是浪费力气，如果不抵抗，还能早一点结束，就当这是一场梦。

触手插进他的身体，有力而缓慢地耸动着，不像之前那样激烈，但也足够刺激，之前玩他乳头的那一对海葵触手则一改战略，用小小的触手推着威尔的乳房，想帮助他产生分泌乳汁的感觉似的，威尔在喉咙里骂了一句很难听的话，然后继续呻吟。疱疹头忽然抵住前列腺不动了，而威尔在某种奇异的感觉里扭动着身体，身体内部有什么在变化。

威尔短促地喘着气，向下看是发生了什么，他看见一条珍珠项链似的触手缠上了他勃起的阴茎，直奔尿道口而去，它似乎想要插进尿道里，威尔还没被折磨呢，眼睛就开始红了，他讨厌这种什么也做不了的情况。如他所想的那样，珍珠触手钻进了尿道里，没有被润滑的尿道被粗糙地摩擦开拓，灼烧般的疼痛让他闭上眼睛，以免自己真的哭出来，触手头很快就底，抵住前列腺，与后穴里的疱疹头触手一起压迫着前列腺，奇怪的感觉开始增生，威尔还没缓过来时，两头一起开始抽动了。

每一下都是那么重，捣着前列腺制造着疯狂的快感，敏感乳头也被按摩得舒服到不行，威尔半哭半叫，珍珠触手察觉到什么，在威尔高潮的前一刻拔了出来，将这一重大使命交给了穴内的大家伙，果然没插几下威尔就不争气地高潮了，下体勉勉强强地射出来一些精液，落在小腹上，而乳头则微微喷出一些奶汁，奇异的腥味在鼻头聚集起来，他的乳头也高潮了，男人的乳头怎么会高潮，这根本是变态。

月光下被众神旁观的淫靡。

口部的束缚离开了，威尔抬了几下下巴才把它好好合上，“不行了……真的……”他吞咽下嘴里满到溢出的口水，以便于说话，他的妥协没有得到首肯，一根形状怪异的触手靠近了他的屁股，“混蛋……我说了……”威尔一眼看到那触手一节又一节的圆球状凸起，每一个都有网球那么大，像之前珍珠触手的放大版，威尔不敢肯定那样的触手放进身体里是要做什么，但肯定是另一种折磨。

身体里的润滑液还很充足，威尔的后穴就这样简单地容进了这根异形触手，奇怪的是它没有整根插进深处，而是把头部插进穴内后，就停住了，这种被浅浅插入的感觉让威尔不适，但很快，一颗卵被排进了体内，威尔惊恐地反应过来自己变成了一个温暖的孵化器，这就是触手真正的目的，而非治疗他或者强奸他之类的，他做的一切都是为了让威尔成为一个合适的孵化器，为它的后代做出贡献。

尽管身体排斥着卵的进入，但它们还是毫无阻拦地被包裹在了穴内，那些卵富有弹性，还很黏滑，触手不断排着卵，没几个威尔便感到不对劲了，他不得不挣扎，因为随着卵的增加，它们正在进入更深的地方，太深了，但是身体里却有什么器官包裹着它，而非如威尔担忧的那样在他的肠子里穿行，“子宫”？他恐慌地颤抖一下，以至于恶心的异物感变得更加直接，“求你……不……”他的肚子鼓了起来，像肥胖的老人，那些卵太多了也太深了。

“求你了……不行……”这根被杀是两回事，但跟被开肠破肚是一回事，他想起来《异形》电影里那些被怪物繁殖的人类，异形从他们的肚子里挣脱出来，鲜血泼洒了整个镜头的那一幕，他必须挣扎，否则就甘愿死亡！“操你的——”威尔的挣扎让那些卵在身体里乱动起来，但好在他的挣扎中断了排卵，排卵插口滑出了小穴。然而排卵已经差不多完成，威尔的身体里已经有了全部的卵，它们中的绝大部分都会在这个温暖、安全的异种子宫里被好好孵化出来的。

所有的触手都离开了他，威尔躺在沙滩上，被肚子里的卵弄得晕眩，他的乳头还在分泌乳汁，在胸部化了一滩，阴茎很痛，这副模样不比他最开始全身是伤的模样要好多少，他又休息了一会，等催情效果过去。他下意识用手臂托住隆起的肚子爬起来，然后赤身裸体地朝内陆的方向走去。他不知道自己的身体变成了另一个样子。

一直以来他都想要一个孩子，他不知道如何解释这种欲望，仿佛有了自己的孩子就等同于有了一个“家”，他有多么渴望那种温暖，以至于被汉尼拔两次拿住了把柄。一个男人却有这样丰富的母性，威尔自嘲也许这就是触手生物选择他做孵化器的原因，他没那么反感那些东西了，只希望他们不要血淋淋地从肚皮突破出来，威尔略带恐惧地嗤笑，抬头看着蓝灰色的月亮。

一阵晕眩。

睁开眼睛时汉尼拔在他身边，穿着他的浅灰色衬衫，领口开着，安静的躺在展开的单人沙发上睡觉，壁炉的火滋啦啦地烧着，威尔摸了摸自己的胸部，没有什么异常，下体也没有勃起，乖乖在内裤里待命，那些触手、被寄生、产乳仿佛都没有发生过，当然，身上的伤口也没有愈合地那么完美，不过，显然汉尼拔已经为他做过了处理。

威尔翻了个身，被褥的摩挲声惊动了汉尼拔，他睁开眼睛注视着床上的人，“你做了一个好梦吗，威尔？”他的嗓音有些疲劳导致的沙哑，“我希望疼痛和发炎没有让你噩梦连连。”

“谢谢，但我没有做梦。”威尔平静地说。

“看起来不像。”汉尼拔专业地分析道。

男人不知道自己脸红红的，“你最好别知道，探究我是我最不喜欢你对我做的事情之一，医生。”威尔把脸转过去。

汉尼拔的语气听起来有些失望：“现在也仍然是吗？”

“永远都是。”威尔肯定地回答，尽管他知道这种不假思索多多少少代表自己的话掺假。

外面好像在下雨，仔细听的话，威尔能听到波涛声和雨声的二重唱，他在温暖的被窝里昏昏欲睡，没有恢复的体力也促进了睡意，“你好像要继续睡觉了，威尔，但容我问一句，”汉尼拔把肚子上摊开的书拿起来放到茶几上，“这恐怕有些自大。你撒谎的原因是因为你的梦里有我吗？”

他可以说“是的”，因为这在威尔的认识里很有意思，相当于变着法辱骂汉尼拔是触手生物，并且繁殖了他，不过这可能会取悦汉尼拔的，让他悄悄高兴得像小天使在头顶飞舞。他选择说实话，“不是”，那样的话除了能让汉尼拔尴尬外没有效果，对威尔而言没多大趣味。所以威尔保持沉默，就让他好好睡一觉吧。

医生看着那一坨鼓鼓当当的被子撅了一下嘴。

****END** **

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的理解和支持。写这样的天雷文我真是爽到不行了（？


End file.
